Love Is Crazy
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: The Vietnam War was an awful happening, but was it worth everything in the end.  Sorry for any wrong info, I don't really know about the war... Please Review!


"Ana, do _not_ fight Alfred! He defeated Arthur when he was only a colony! He's the most powerful country on Earth now, please do not fight him!" Mei pleaded to her best friend, Vietnam. Ana was currently changing into an army uniform, rolling her eyes at her nervous friend.

"Mei, I'm a colony now! That means that I have just as much chance beating him that he did beating Arthur!" Ana argued as she began to arm herself. Mei was shocked that Ana would even use that! Then again, China hadn't been her teacher.

"Ana, that was a less than ten percent chance! Probably less than ONE percent! Alfred got lucky and you might not be that lucky," Mei said, worry and tears clear in her soft voice. Ana sighed and smiled softly at Mei, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Mei Mei, you worry too much," she said comfortingly. Mei hugged back, sighing in defeat as she pulled back.

"Fine, but I'll help as much as China and Japan will allow," she said, smiling through the tears. Ana's own eyes filled with tears and she pulled her shorter friend into another hug.

"Only do it Mei if you're fed up with his contorling ways as well," Ana said smiling. Taiwan smiled and nodded.

"I have to deal with China and America's bossiness!" she told her friend. Vietnam laughed and began walking to the door, Taiwan following behind.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The years and fights had been long, trecherous. America won many of them, but now was one of the few moments when it seemed that the young Vietnam would win.

For she was now standing above his cowering figure, a gun pointed between his eyes.

"Vietnam..." Alfred said quietly, his voice shaking.

"NO! You think you can just waltz around with your stupid Navy, Air force and Army and tell everyone what to do to fix their own problems! Well, you tried to do this with my country by destroying my cities and rice gardens! I'm a third world country! My people live in poverty and grime! Without rice, we have nearly nothing! We have enough to eat but that's it! You ruined my life!" Ana yelled at the unsuspecting man. "Not only that, but you don't have the respect to call me by my name, only by my country," she growled, her finger poised on the trigger.

"Ana, NO!" Ana suddenly heard Mei yell. She didn't turn around, but kept her eyes and gun pointed at Alfred.

"Go Mei! It's about time someone showed America a taste of his own medicine, or should I say poison," Ana called back, growling the last part. Mei ran forward and threw herself between Vietnam and America. Ana looked, shocked, at her best friend. "Mei Mei..."

"Ana, you don't want this! For years, you talked about how you looked up to Alfred, how you were going to someday, gain your independence just like him! You swore that you would never hurt the powerful country! You even told me that you love him. You had only talked to him a few times at meetings that France allowed you to attend or world parties that you would sneak out to. You would always come home, telling me about the amazing conversations and food you shared with him. Now, here you are, pointing a gun at him," Mei rambled, causing Ana to blush and her eyes to fill with tears.

"Mei, what's become of me?" Ana asked, her gun dropping along with her tears. She dropped down to her knees, her face in her hands.

"Mei..." Alfred said, looking down at Ana. Mei smiled at him and nodded, gently pushing him towards the crying colony. He stumbled forward, before dropping to his knees and gently lifting Ana's face from her hands.

"Don't cry dude, and don't hide your beautiful face," he whispered, tears stinging his own eyes.

"A-America? Why are you crying?" she asked him, wiping away the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"It's Alfred, and because, I really hurt you. You're one of the strongest colonies I've ever met, and I should know, I was the first to challenge my elder country. I-I didn't mean to hurt you or your people, and I think of myself as the hero, but obviously, I'm not," he said, some of the tears spilling over. Ana sniffled and leaned forward, clutching Alfred's shirt as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She sobbed into his chest and him into her hair.

After several hours, their sobbing slowed then stopped and they were left in silence.

"I guess that's the end of the Vietnam War," Alfred said, breaking the piercing silence. Ana smiled up at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy," she sighed, hugging him tighter before standing up. She offered him a hand and he gladly took it. As he stood, he pulled her into one more hug. He kissed the top of her head as he began to leave.

"I hope you'll forgive me soon, Ana!" he called over his shoulder and Vietnam laughed, blushing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Years later, America suddenly recieved an invitation to a world party in celebration of a new country. He smiled and fist pumped into the air.

"It's party time dude!" he yelled as he took the first plane to Taiwan, where the party was being held. After several hours, he finally arrived to the party and ran in, bursting through the doors. "So, who'se the new country?" he yelled, smiling.

"Well, then, nice to see you again Alfred," Vietnam said, stepping forward. She was wearing a simple green kimono style dress that hugged her soft curves perfectly. Alfred smiled and blushed slightly as he walked over and pulled the young country into a bone crushing hug.

"It's been too long Ana," he mumbled into her hair, loosening his grip.

"Well, I'm happy that you could make it to my party. Mei Mei through it for me," Ana said into his chest. Alfred pushed her away and looked into her dark eyes with a surprised face.

"Your the new country?" he asked and Ana nodded, smiling. "I'm so proud!" he exclaimed, suddenly kissing her by accident. They heard gasped all around as the pulled apart quickly. Everyone gasped, except for France and Italy. France had mixed feelings about the couple, he was upset that Ana was with America, but proud that she was with the most powerful country at the moment. Italy just loved romance.

"Ve! America and-a Vietnam, how adorable! Si, Romano?" Italy exclaimed. Romano rolled his eyes, muttering "Stupid bastard."

"Uhm, sorry Ana, I'm uh, actually Canada?" Alfred stuttered, looking for an excuse. Ana blinked at Alfred in confusion.

"Who?" she asked, only to be shock when another America who was holding a polar bear walked by.

"Nobody remembers me," he muttered and Alfred blushed more.

"My dear Alfred, I believe that Mei Mei would kill me if I did ANYTHING in her house, that includes kissing," Ana laughed, knowing her friend well.

"Damn straight!" Mei shouted from Japan's lap. Afred laughed and leaned closer to Ana, resting his forehead on her's.

"I doubt she's that dangerous," he mumbled to her, hearing a "HEY!" in the backround. Ana smiled and leaned up slightly, connecting her lips with his.


End file.
